1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cinch belts for riding saddles.
2. Statement of the Problem
A riding saddle will normally be secured to a horse by a girth cinch belt and a flank cinch strap. The cinch belts of the prior art are typically of a pre-determined size. This limits the use of a single belt to a narrow range of saddles and horses. Should the saddle be desired to be used on a horse having a girth different than the horse that the original cinch belt was used for or should a different size saddle be used, it is necessary to buy another cinch belt for that horse or saddle. Since a rider will use a particular saddle for a number of years on a variety of horses as well as use a number of different sizes of saddles, the accumulation of a variety of cinch belts can create a large expense for the saddle user.
There currently exists a need for a cinch belt which can be used on a variety of saddles and on a variety of differing sizes of horses.
3. Solution to the problem
The current invention solves this problem and others by providing a cinch belt capable of being securely adjusted to a range of lengths to accommodate the use of either a single saddle on differing sizes of horses or used with a variety of saddles on different sizes of saddles and horses.
The adjustable belt of the current invention is designed not only for use as a girth cinch belt but in another embodiment, also as a flank cinch belt.